


bondy is love, bondy is life

by imwhatthekidscalltrash



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwhatthekidscalltrash/pseuds/imwhatthekidscalltrash
Summary: i was only seven years old...





	

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my tumblr drafts from ages ago.... i'm sorry you had to see this with your own two eyes

I was only 7 years old  
I loved Bondy so much   
I had all the albums and EPs  
I pray to Bondy every night, thanking him for the life I’ve been given.   
“Bondy is love,” I say, “Bondy is life.”  
Billy Bibby overhears me and calls me a rat.   
I knew he was just jealous of my devotion to Bondy.   
I called him a pussy bitch.   
He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep.  
I’m crying now, and my face hurts.   
I lay in bed and its really cold   
A warmth is moving towards me.   
It’s bondy  
I am so happy  
He whispers into my ear “are you ready for the ride?"  
He grabs me with his powerful guitarist hands  
And puts me on my hands and knees  
I’m ready  
I spread my ass cheeks for Bondy  
He penetrates my butthole   
It hurts so much but I do it for Bondy  
I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water   
I push against his force   
I want to please Bondy   
He roars a mighty guitar solo as he fills my butt with his love   
Billy Bibby walks in  
Bondy looks him straight in the eye and says “Buy The Ride on iTunes”  
Bondy leaves through my window   
Bondy is love, Bondy is life

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck was i even thinking when i wrote this good grief (also... if under any circumstances any of the guys see this please forgive me)


End file.
